thewarriorclansfandomcom-20200214-history
ThunderClan
Firestar on ThunderClan: I am Firestar. Welcome to ThunderClan-the Clan of courage and loyalty. I was not a forest-born cat, but ThunderClan welcomed me, and once I proved as a warrior, they grew to respect me. I have risen to become their leader and I would lay down all nine of my lives for my clan, just as my Clanmates would lay down their lives for me and fore each other. There is no other Clan in the forest so true or so brave. I respect and admire the other Clans, but my heart is here, with ThunderClan-the Clan of heroes, the Clan of compassion, the Clan of destiny. Clan character: In peace, respectful of other Clan. In battle, fierce, courageous, and loyal. ThunderClan cats speak out for what is right and are not afraid to challenge the warrior code. Prey: Mice, voles, squirrels, rabbit, and birds such as starlings, magpies, wood pigeons, and thrushes. Hunting skills: Excellent stalking techniques. The keep unwind of their prey, creeping across the forest floor unseen and unheard. History Into the Wild ThunderClan brought in a kittypet named Rusty and some didn’t like him, but took it as a sign when his collar was torn off. They fought against ShadowClan and lost their deputies until Tigerclaw took up the role. One of their apprentices ran off to join Barley, but they had been lied to and they thought he was dead. Made too new warriors: Fireheart and Graystripe. Fire and Ice Made three new apprentices: Swiftpaw, Cinderpaw and Brakenpaw. Then, they made a new warrior: Brakenfur. Forest of Secrets Their deputy had led loners and rouges to the camp for an attack and tried to kill Bluestar, but they drove them out with the help of RiverClan. Their warrior, Graystripe, went to live in RiverClan with his two kits. Rising Storm Their deputy, Fireheart had not been chosen at the right time and they were wary. Their leader, Bluestar, had gone sort of insane and was very scared about everything. She also had sort of lost her faith in StarClan. A Dangerous Path Tigerstar had put a pack of dogs to attack ThunderClan and had killed Brindleface so the cats could have a taste of cat blood. Lead the dogs over the gorge. I. Sunset Leafpool came back to the clan as their medicine cat. Firestar realized that Graystripe was probably not coming back and chose Brambleclaw as the new deputy even though he didn’t have an apprentice. So he gave him Berrypaw to mentor. The Sight The main characters of this book are the three kits of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight: Hollykit, Jaykit, and Lionkit. Jaykit is blind and the whole clan feels sorry for him, but he can sense what they are feeling and often gets mad at them. The three kits go and try to chase out badgers, but failed, driving the cubs deeper into the forest. At a gathering, the old deputy, Graystripe comes back with his new mate, the kittypet, Mille. Firestar kept Brambleclaw as his deputy. Dark River The clan almost goes into war with WindClan when three of WindClan go missing and they think ThunderClan took them. The war was avoided by Jaypaw, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Breezepaw, and Heatherpaw when they found the kits “by the lakeshore”. Outcast The clan sends Lionpaw, Jaypaw, Hollypaw, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Stormfur and Brook to go and help the Tribe of Rushing Water. Eclipes WindClan attacks them for not being, “true warriors”. The simple attack turns out to be a full on ambush when they brought their whole clan and RiverClan with them to fight. ThunderClan asks ShadowClan for help and they do, finally driving off the two other clans. Long Shadows Half of the clan catches greencough and they move into the abandoned twoleg nest. When Mille and Briarkit fall ill and are moved, Graystripe goes mad trying to go with them. Sunrise It is said that three of their cats, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf are half clan, and their mother is [Leafpool their medicine cat. Camp Forest camp The forest camp was in a ravine that used to be a river, but it dried up. The camp is surrounded by a thick bramble wall that makes predators think twice about attacking. The apprentices sleep in a fern bush by a tree stump where they like to eat their food. The warriors sleep in a bush where the oldest ones sleep in the middle to keep warm. The elders sleep in a fallen tree. The medicine cat and apprentice sleep in a small cave. The leader also sleeps in a cave and addresses the clan on the Highrock. Lake camp The leader sleeps in a small cave under the Highledge where they talk to the clan. The elders and apprentices sleep in caves. The warriors live under a thorn bush. Territory Forest territory The main places in the territory is the camp, owl tree, sandy holy, Sunning rocks, Twoleg place, Tallpines, snake rocks, and the great sycamore. Lake territory The main places in the territory are: the camp, twoleg path, ancient oak, and the abandoned twoleg nest. Also Also see ThunderClan cat for a complete list.